fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Astra
'Astra '- siedemnastoletnia czarodziejka Astronomii, pochodzi z Universy planety nauki. Osobowość Astra jest lojalną i prawdomówną osobą. Zawsze chętnie udziela dobrych rad,trudno jej się zaadaptować w obcym otoczeniu; ma małe grono prawdziwych przyjaciół. Nie jest zbytnio popularna. Kiedyś była przez innych wyśmiewana, lecz nabrała pewności i już potrafi się obronić. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, w jednej chwili płacze, a pięć minut później potrafi cieszyć się jak małe dziecko. Nie daje się oszukać; widzi wszystko takim jakim jest, mówi co myśli i czuje, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Denerwują ją telewizyjne gwiazdki i popularne grupki. Nie znosi ich sposobu bycia i traktowania innych. Astra też nie cierpi typowych szkolnych "księżniczek", które myślą, że są lepsze od innych, bo mają markowe ciuchy i kosmetyki. Takim osobom bardzo chętnie podstawia nogę. Nienawidzi również przemocy wobec zwierząt, wróżka uważa, że takie osoby powinno się spętać, wrzucić do klatki i wywieźć na Alcatraz.Jedną z jej cech jest to, że najpierw robi, później myśli. Jednak nie upokarza innych i nie wysuwa wniosków bez dowodów. Jest także staranna, uczynna i odpowiedzialna, nawet, gdy targają nią emocje.Bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew, nienawidzi gdy ktoś zrobi rzecz której nie toleruje (np. mlaskanie podczas posiłku) wtedy ma ochotę swój gniew przerzucić na daną osobę (np. nie mile zwracając mu uwagę) lubi mieć ostatnie słowo, zwłaszcza jeśli sprawa dotyczy także i jej. Bardzo często przyjmuje też swój punkt widzenia i patrzy tylko pod pryzmatem własnych potrzeb często zapominając o innych, lecz nie robi tego z chciwości ale z częstej nie wiedzy o potrzebach innych osób. Jest też osobą lekko chaotyczną gdyż jej charakterek przeczy sam sobie, jest też bardzo wrażliwa na otoczenie gdyż ma wielkie poczucie estetyki i nawet nie wielki chaos (np.rozrzucone książki na podłodze) dają się jej we znaki. Astra szybko potrafi się z nim uporać, czasem bywa opryskliwa a czasem milutka i potulna. Pod względem osobowości jest naprawdę skomplikowaną i trudną do głębszego odkrycia osobą. Wygląd Astra to wysoka dziewczyna. Jej włosy mają odcień ciemnego blondu zmieszanego z granatem. Ma małe oczy koloru zielonego oraz brwi w odcieniu blondu których prawie nie widać. Dziewczyna ma szerokie ramiona i wąską brodę. Charakterystyczne są znamiona w kształcie gwiazd pod jej oczami. Czarodziejka nie należy do osób najszczuplejszych,uważa że przez jej tuszę jest bardzo nie fotogeniczna. Styl Astra ma dość monotonny styl : preferuje narzutki (z przewagą żakietów) i swetry. Lubi nosić koszule,często monochromatyczne,preferuje też spodnie, w spódnicy a tym bardziej w sukience naprawde trudno ją ujrzeć. Włosy lubi mieć spięte,uważa że ma straszne "kłaki" włącznie z grzywką więc je ujarzmia. Nie jest wybredna pod względem uczesania,najczęściej ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Astra NIGDY I NIGDZIE nie rusza się bez swoich okularów, (czasem zdarza jej się w nich zasnąć) bez nich nie widzi za dobrze ostrości i nie moze czytać. Dziewczyna lubi też wygodne, (czasem sportowe) wiązane buty (choć sznurówki chowa do środka) często można ją ujrzeć w skarpetkach,nie zależnie od tego jakie obuwie ma na sobie. Preferuje jasne kolory,najczęściej ubiera się w odcieniach niebieskiego,różowego,fioletowego, białego (i rzadziej) pomarańczowego. Nie przepada za biżuterią,kolczyki nosi tylko na specjalne okazje (aczkolwiek zawsze ma na lewej ręce zegarek) potwornie trudno zmusić ją do makijażu,nie lubi się malować praktycznie nikt jej nie ujrzył ( i nie ujrzy) ze szminką czy z cieniami. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Astry jest przedstawicielka rasy York Shire Terrier imieniem Binny. W przeliczeniu na lata Ziemskie Binny ma pięć lat. Yorczyca nie wygląda jak typowy ziemski York, jej łapy mają odcień błękitny a futro ozdobione jest błękitnymi kuleczkami. Kolejnym zwierzakiem Astry jest Page (ang. strona) Page to przedstawicielka poza ziemskiej rasy zwierzaków. Wygląda jak połączenie sowy ze szczurem. Page i Binny mają zupełnie różne charaktery. Yorczyca to wulkan energii podczas gdy sówka jest spokojna i opanowana. Mimo różnic i częstych nie porozumień pupilki starają się dogadać. Obydwu zależy na tym by ich właścicielka była szczęśliwa. Rodzina Rodzina Astry jest przeogromna. Wiadomo że dziewczyna posiada matkę imieniem Edith która owszem posiada moce ale nie obrała drogi nauki, ojca o którym wiadomo tyle że jego imię to Gregory oraz nie posiadał magicznych zdolności i nie był magiem ani nikim w tym guście , przyszywanego dziadka i wujka (ojczyma) oraz siostrę imieniem Verone (Comming Soon) która obrała drogę mrocznej magii i uczy się w Chmurnej wierzy,jest ona wiedźmą labiryntów i pułapek. Dziewczyny nie mają za dobrych kontaktów, kiedy siostra Astry osiągnęła zgodnie z kodeksem na ich planecie pełnoletność, wyprowadziła się i mieszka sama. Astra ma także wiele cioć i wujków. Najbardziej z wujostwa dogaduje się z ciocią Monique (siostrą mamy Astry) oraz wujkiem Damienem (synem siostry babci Astry) świetny kontakt ma też z Natalette - 14 letnią siostrą wujka Damiena (która jednocześnie jest jej ciocią) Natalette chciałaby tak jak Astra uczęszczać do Alfei i z pomocą dziewczyny odkrywa swoje zdolności i dziedzinę (każdy na Universie posiada "specjalizację" mocy mama Astry na przykład jest czarodziejką chemii a ciocia Monique matematyki). Pochodzenie Universa - Określana''' "planetą oświeconych"' lub '"planetą nauki"' - thumb|198px|Widok na Audmerę Położona jest między licznymi gromadami gwiazdozbiorów. Słynie z festiwalu podczas którego wypuszczane są miliardy lampionów z symbolami znaków zodiaku. Warto podkreślić że nie wszyscy mieszkańcy posiadają zdolności magiczne a jeśli już to kilka naraz. Budynki na planecie są wykonane w większości ze szkła i metalu,ulice są dość ruchliwe.thumb|left|122px|Perfelia (z łać.Per - przy) czyli "główna" ulica w stolicy Universy (po lewej stronie dom Astry)Przewazają kolory jasne i wieżowce.Planeta składa się z kilku stref podzielonych na miasta,najważniejszym miastem (taka jakby "stolicą" ) jest Audmera (audi z łacińskiego słuchać) znajduje się tam siedziba władz,na Universie nie ma rodziny królewskiej,panuje republika. Co siedem lat wybierany jest nowy "przedstawiciel" (tak jakby prezydent) planety. Zamaieszkuje on wtedy ze swoją rodzina w tzw "planetarium" czyli najwiekszej i najbardziej pokazowej budowli na Universie . Universę wyróżniają tylko dwie pory roku tzw. pora rozkwitu i pora przekwitu (coś jakby wiosna i jesień) .thumb|160px|Widok podczas "święta lampionów" Nauka a zarazem nowy rok rozpoczyna się w porze kwitnięcia,wtedy kwitną najbardziej niezwykłe i najbardziej cenne kwaity na planecie zwane "kryształkami niebios" kwiaty są długie,wyglądem przypominają tulipany z tą różnicą ze są "wykonane" z niebieskich,różowych,białych lub (rzadziej) fioletowych kryształów. Rok kończy się kiedy kwiaty przekwitają. Oprócz dość dziwnych tradycji,pokazowych świąt i systemu Universę wyróżnia również własny kalendarz a także własne nazwy miesięcy oraz tygodni. Najbardziej rozpoznawalnymi znakami mieszkańca lub mieszkanki Universy są poziom wiedzy i wysoka emocjonalność. Osoby pochodzące z Universy mają tendencję do wyrażania się w sposób szybki,płynny,czasem nie zrozumiały przez bogaty zasób słownictwa i częste używanie terminów naukowych,nie owijają w bawełnę i mówią wprost. Są bardzo przywiązani do swojej tradycji , nie zbyt dobrze znoszą zmiany. Na ogół osoby pochodzące z tej planety są pogodne choć sprawiają wrażenie zimnych i aspołecznych. Bardzo charakterystyczną "zdolnością" mieszkańców i osób pochodzących z Universy jest to że kiedy wpadną na nowy pomysł lub doznają "olśnienia" przez kilka sekund wokół nich pojawia się poświata w żółtawym kolorze, oraz to że w nocy lub w jakiejkolwiek ciemności świecą im oczy. Ubierają się dość ...ekstrawagancko dla osób "z zewnątrz" w stylizacjach przewazają jasne kolory i nie zliczona ilość wzorków,Bardzo mile widziane jest zasłanianie ramion i części ręki aż do łokcia,noszenie takich ubrań na Universie sugeruje wyższy status społeczny.kobiety na tej planecie albo związują włosy w kucyk albo je rozpuszczają nigdy nie ścinają powyżej łopatek,mężczyzni natomiast mają krótkie i zadbane fryzury Krótkie włosy u kobiet i długie u mężczyzn na Universie odbierane są jako brak szacunku do drugiej osoby. Universanie wielką wagę przywiązują do słowności,honoru i obrony swoich przekonań,nie poddają się po pierwszej porażce. Transformacje 'Charmix' '''Moce' 'Enchantix' Moce 'Believix' Moce 'Sophix' Moce 'Lovix' Moce 'Harmonix' Moce 'Sirenix' Moce 'Bloomix' Moce 'Mythix' Moce 'Butterflix' Moce 'Tynix' Moce 'Dreamix' Moce Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''17 Lipiec (godzina 13:00) *'Magiczny znak:' Hipogryf (?) *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Ilorie - Pixie inteligencji *'Selkie:' Cassie (od Cassiopeia) - strażniczka oceanu Universy *'Pupilki:' Yorczyca Binny oraz hybryda sowy i szczura Page *'Ulubiona potrawa:' Ogółem kuchnia Włoska, a do tego Chałwa oraz herbata *'Ulubiony kolor: Błękitny,beżowy i fioletowy oraz srebrny (gdyby miała wybrać jeden to błękitny) *'''Hobby: Nauka interesujących ją dziedzin,rysowanie,czytanie, rozwiązywanie zagadek, tłumaczenie tekstów (np. piosenek) fotografia,podróże i inne kraje/planety/państwa. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' Psy,szczury, sowy *'Idealny chłopak': Ułożony,schludny pełen uczuć artysta który byłby dla niej wyrozumiały,stawiałby ją na pierwszym miejscu i dzieliłby z nią pasje. *'Ulubiony film:' Musicale,Kryminały,komedie, Sci-Fi (ale nie horrory) *'Nienawidzi: '''Kiedy ktoś kwestionuje jej wiedzę,Gapi się na nią (zwłąszcza kiedy coś robi) bez czynnie znecania się nad psami i ogólnie zwierzetami oraz kiedy ktos zostawia po sobie bałagan,mlaszcze lub używa zdrobnień od pełnej formy (np. serduszko,masełko) Astra nie przepada też za wodą. *'Ulubiona muzyka: Różna,wróżka nie słucha zespołów czy jednego konkretnego gatunku. Spośród wielu opcji wybiera kilka piosenek które jej się najbardziej podobają nie zależnie czy to Pop,Funk,Rock czy rap albo Jazz *'''Ulubione buty: Dwu kolorowe,wiązane adidasy i trampki *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' Planetarne oblężenie *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Sorsha , Victoria Ciekawostki *Oczy Astry świecą w ciemności. *Astra jest jedyną wróżką z Universy która kiedykolwiek podjęła naukę w szkole nie znajdującej się na rodzimej planecie. *Jak na czarodziejkę rzadko się uśmiecha, jest lekko pesymistyczna i nie dostrzega pozytywów w sytuacjach. *Ma nie tolerancję laktozy. *Kocha jesć. *Boi się koni. *Ma WIELKĄ słabość do owoców cytrusowych. *Wróżka nie znosi ostrych potraw. *Potrafi lewitować bez wykonania zaklęcia czy transformacji. *Ma świetną pamięć do melodii i nie tylko. Pamięta prawie każdy swój sen. *Lubi pić herbatę. Jednocześnie nienawidzi tych z czerwonych owoców (malinowej,żurawinowej,porzeczkowej...) *Kocha Boże Narodzenie i filmy oraz książki o tym temacie. *Nie przepada za wodą. W basenie, do picia. Ogólnie jej nie znosi. *Może tego nie widać, ale ma naprawdę duże jak na kobietę stopy (rozmiar Astry to przeważnie 40-41) i ramiona. *Nie przepada za jabłkami. *NIGDY nie miała swojego własnego pokoju. *Zbiera swoje rysunki, zdarza jej się też narysować coś "na specjalne życzenie" bardziej dokłada się do rysunków dla innych niż dla siebie. *Lubi czytać książki o tematyce jak to ona nazywa "nowoczesne fantasy"(tzn. bez elfów , skrzatów, czarodziejów i królestw) a także Science Fiction oraz kryminalnej. Lubi oglądać także filmy w których trzeba się popisać zdolnościami taktycznego i detektywistycznego myślenia. *Lubi słuchać muzyki. Wróżka nie potrafi tańczyć a preferowane przez siebie utwory nazywa "Muzyką dla głowy, nie stóp". *Nie znosi aktywności fizycznej. *Astra po łacińsku oznacza "Gwiazda". Galeria Transformacji Astra podczas przemiany.jpg Astra Charmix.jpg|Charmix Astra Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Astra Enchantix2.jpg Astra Believix.jpg|Believix Astra Believix 2.jpg Astra Sophix.jpg|Sophix Astra Sophix 2.jpg Astra Lovix.jpg|Lovix Astra Lovix 2.jpg Astra Harmonix.jpg|Harmonix Astra Harmonix 2.jpg Astra Sirenix.jpg|Sirenix Astra Sirenix 2.jpg Astra Sirenix portret.jpg Astra Bloomix.jpg|Bloomix Astra Bloomix 2.jpg Astra Mythix.jpg|Mythix Astra Mythix 2.jpg Astra Butterflix.jpg|Butterflix Astra Butterflix 2.jpg Astra Tynix.jpg|Tynix Astra Tynix 2.jpg Astra Dreamix.jpg|Dreamix Astra Dreamix 2.jpg Inne Astra basic.jpg|Nowy basic Astra ID.jpg Astra 1.jpg Astra2.jpg Astra3.jpg Astra z lunetą.jpg Astra w zimowym stroju.jpg|W zimowym ubraniu Astra Concept art.jpg|Concept art Astry TakiSePortrecikAstry.jpg Astra portret.jpg|Portret Astry z jej "autografem" Astra1.jpg Astra z lampionem.jpg Mała Astra.jpg|Astra jako dziecko Binny i Page.jpg|Zwierzaki Astry czyli Yorczyca Binny i sowo-szczurzyca Page Cassie.jpg|Selkie Astry czyli Cassie Ilorie.jpg|Pixie Astry czyli Ilorie Verone ID.jpg|Verone - czyli siostra Astry Pokoik Astry.jpg|Pokój Astry (bez kolorów bo wiecie..przedmioty no i leń ;/) Rysunki od innych ^^ Astra-by-Halszka454.png|Astra w wyobrażeniu Halaszki454 <3 Astra by Amity.Gala.jpg|Astra od Amity.Gala <3 Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Kobiety